


Ты хоть свисти, что ли...

by Rina27



Series: Мелочи жизни [1]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26029228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rina27/pseuds/Rina27
Summary: Мираж почему-то любит прибираться в невидимости, а Прайма это пугает.
Series: Мелочи жизни [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1889392
Kudos: 4





	Ты хоть свисти, что ли...

На этой неделе была очередь Миража убираться в командном центре. Он этим очень увлеченно в данный момент и занимался. Вообще-то, на базе уборку делали специальные дроиды, но вот протирать Телетрон и прилегающие к нему помещения автоботы предпочитали вручную. Во избежание, так сказать, всяких неприятностей типа дроида-шпиона.

Капитан как всегда заработался. Вся база, кроме дежурных, уже отдыхала, когда Оптимус пошел бродить по командному центру. И со всего размаха налетел на кого-то невидимого. Этот кто-то тихо ойкнул и выронил ведро. Прайм поддержал падающего невидимку, качнул головой и предложил:  
\- Мираж, раз уж ты предпочитаешь прибираться скрытым образом, так хоть насвистывай что-нибудь... А то ведь опять не замечу, наступлю и покалечу ненароком.  
\- Ладно, командир, как скажете, - Мираж отключил невидимость, подобрал ведро и пошел за водой.

_Через пару дней._

Оптимус опять полуночничал. Тактик подкинул ему новые данные, полученные разведкой, и надо было обдумать их. От дум уже плавился процессор, и лидер автоботов решил немного передохнуть и попить энергону. Выйдя в главный зал, он увидел плывущие по воздуху кубы с энергоном. И, недолго думая, выхватил свой пистолет...

Мираж в этот вечер обратил внимание, что уровень энергона в раздатчике довольно низок и решил, что неплохо было бы долить до нормального. Получив от Ретчета кубы, разведчик стал переливать их содержимое в аппарат. Наконец, осталось всего пять кубов. Поставив их пирамидкой, Мираж двинулся к раздатчику... и увидел направленное прямо на него дуло праймовской пушки! От переполнивших его эмоций бело-голубой автобот чуть не выронил кубы. Чудом удержав их, он дрожащим голосом пролепетал:  
\- Прайм, да это же я... Мираж! Я сегодня вот убираю тут опять...  
\- Мы же договорились, что ты свистишь, если прибираешься невидимкой! - с мягким укором напомнил Оптимус, убирая пушку.  
\- Ну, забыл я, - разведчик появился. Вид был забавный — он прижимал к груди кубики, как величайшую драгоценность, а верхний еще и подбородком придерживал. Сверкнув оптикой, Мираж мелкими шагами подошел к аппарату и вылил туда энергон из кубиков. Потом автобот обратил внимание на смеющийся взгляд капитана.  
\- Вам смешно, а я чуть кубики не грохнул из-за вашей пушки! Слава Праймасу, удержать сумел, а то бы пришлось всю уборку сначала начинать!


End file.
